


Prone to Accidents

by chaospersonified_daemonfae



Series: My Alpha [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Knotting, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Virgin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaospersonified_daemonfae/pseuds/chaospersonified_daemonfae
Summary: One week into 5th year Harry and Severus become victims of a botched potion in detention. Things change between the two and so does the course of the war.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: My Alpha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 270





	Prone to Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Harry and a botched potion.
> 
> Mates? 
> 
> Scars?

-Dungeons, Potions Classroom-

“Ahh~ Oh yes! Deeper Alpha!” Harry screamed.

He was rewarded with a growl followed by a hard thrust that almost drove him off the desk he was currently perched on top of. Severus stood behind him, his chest attached to  his  student’s back as rammed his cock deeper into  the plump  arse , hands mapping the contours of  Harry’s  chest as fingers played with his pebbled nipples. Harry mewled happily as his Alpha continued to  fuck him, filling him up so  wonderfully .

“Do you like that Omega? Such a slut for your Alpha’s cock, you’re taking me so well. Do you want my knot Omega?” Severus spoke as he slowed his thrusts, sliding out slowly and then snapping  his hips  back in. Harry responded with a whine as he pushed back against his Alpha trying to get more of his large cock inside of him.

“Yes Alpha~ Need your cock inside me. You fill me up so good. Please! More! Harder! Give me your knot. Want you to breed me Alpha. Fill me with your seed. Give me pups Alpha! AHH! Ohh! Ngh!”

Severus growled and the last of his control snapped, he straightened his back. He placed his right hand on Harry’s shoulder and the other on his hips  as he began to fuck his Omega harder. Pulling the small body towards him for leverage. Watching how his cock disappeared inside his Omega, the bubbled  arse bouncing at his every thrust. Harry moaned loudly in his pleasure as he continued to babble ‘ _ breed me, breed me, breed me _ ’, urging his Alpha to mate him, to breed, and to  ** take ** what was his.

“I am going to fill you up Omega. Breed you full of my seed. Then I will continue to pump more into your belly until it takes. I will take pleasure in seeing you round with my pups.” Severus growled into Harry’s ear making the Omega whine in want.

Harry whimpered and whined as he felt the growing of his Alpha’s knot pushing past his rim. ‘It’s HUGE,’ he thought delirious from the pleasure, ‘YES!’ A moan escaping him as his Alpha gave one last thrust and rammed his knot inside.

The sound of panting filled that room as the two came down from the high of their orgasms. Harry squeaked when he felt the cock inside him continuously twitching as it pumped Severus' seed into his arse, he shivered as he was  ** bred ** .  Potion-stained fingers ran through his hair and his back in comfort, rubbing the tension away.

“Potter? Are you alright?” Severus asked gruffly.

Harry couldn’t  stop  the chuckle that left him, his voice hoarse from all his moaning and screaming. "Just peachy professor,” he replied breathlessly , not bothering to move from where he lay on his stomach on the desk. “Back to Potter, now are we?" he teased.

Severus snorted and ignored the obvious gibe, “We will be stuck like this for another 20 minutes. Do you feel any discomfort?”

Shocked by the concern lacing his professor's voice, Harry shifted and angled his head to look at his professor who kept running his hands over the Omega’s back almost unconsciously. He stared into those onyx eyes and regarded his response. “I’m okay for now . Can’t feel my legs though. ” Harry replied sheepishly.

The professor smirks at the young man he is currently stuck to and gently hefts the small body in his arms. Carefully moving back from the desk to his chair, where he slowly sat down and perched his Omega on his lap. The Omega moaned as the movement jostled him and the position on his Alpha’s lap pushed his cock in deeper, rubbing against his prostate as he came again. The sudden orgasm caused him to tighten around Snape’s cock and in response he was pumped with more cum. The Alpha sighed in pleasure and wrapped his arms around the lithe body of his now mate. He closed his eyes, burying his nose to inhale the lovely scent mixing with his own  thinking back to how they got into this position in the first place.

-FLASHBACK-

In the silence of the early evening a figure  purposefully  stalks through his domain unhurried , robes billowing behind him like a shadow. Mentally grumbling his own penchant for assigning detentions and now finding his Friday evening of relaxation delayed because of one infuriating brat , as if he didn’t have enough to worry about . First the Headmaster and his irritable games and deflection, then the Ministry appointed Pink Toad of a Professor and now Potter. The Alpha finds himself cursing Potter and his irksome ability to annoy him wondering if he can give him to Filch instead for tonight, but reconsiders.

As he nears his classroom , he sees the doors ajar and he slows. He  really doubts that Potter would remember to be on time or, Merlin  forbid , be early for a detention and in an instant he's on guard, wondering to himself who  would enter his classroom without his presence and knowledge. He peeks through the cracks and finds two figures; one is surprisingly Potter who seems to be talk-no , shouting at someone he cannot see.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Potter yells, "If Snape finds you here, you're dead! Stop that right now!"

"I-I'm sorry! I was just trying to create a potion I read about, and P-Professor Snape wasn't here so I thought it would be ok," the person squeaks, terrified.

Vaguely, Severus remembers who that voice belongs to, a 3rd year Ravenclaw, his mind supplies. But then Potter's words register, and he slams the door open, making the two students jump in shock and stare at him in terror. He stalks forward, his stature rigid in silent anger, his robes billowing behind him as his eyes leer at the young Ravenclaw girl who dared to make potions without his supervision. As he approached, he eyes shift to Potter and notices how he gazed at him, his stare so intense that he barely noticed how the girl moved closer to him as if to hide from their Professor. Severus' eyes then locked onto Potter's as if to determine the reason behind the intensity of those Avada green eyes and for a moment he forgot about the potion that was boiling alarmingly. A momentary lapse in judgement that had some foreseen consequences as the potion exploded. 

Harry reacted by bodily shielding the girl, who screamed in shock, dropping his school bag, while Severus put up a shield. However, the purple sludge seemed to pass through the shield as if it  were not there, splattering both Severus and Harry. Half of Harry's face was dripping with purple sludge flowing down to his neck and his robes while Snape's upper chest was drenched. Swiftly waving his wand, Severus vanished the potion and looked over at his students, cleaning whatever remnant he could find from their person.

"Potter! Are you alright?" he asked, finding no external indication of injury.

Potter nodded his head almost slowly, as if dazed, as he continued to stare at his  potion’s professor with an unreadable gaze. Visually scanning him again and finding nothing wrong, Severus then turned to look at the girl hiding behind him.

"And you! 80 points from Ravenclaw for sheer stupidity, making potions beyond your capability and endangering a fellow student. Detention Ms. Parks for one week with Mr. Filch and you will be suspended from attending two Hogsmeade weekends. Now return to your dormitory and report to your Head of House!" Severus barked in anger.

The girl jumped and ran out of the classroom, slamming the door close behind her. For a while Severus glared at the door, trying to reign in his anger by throwing up his occlumency shields, he did not want to release his anger on the Gryffindor who had obviously attempted to stop the girl from doing something stupid. He cursed his  luck; the term had barely started and yet here he was again stuck with handling Potter . It was also partly his fault; he should have vanished the potion the moment he entered the room.

"Um, are you okay, Professor?"

He turned to look at his student and was shocked at the unhidden concern filtering in those green eyes. It was as if the boy seemed to truly care for his most hated professor. Ignoring the question, Severus opened his mouth to retort but then he paused when he  inhaled  something sweet, apple and mint, mentally cursing as he registered the sweet scent, Potter was an Omega. And he was in heat. ‘Shite, what was the girl was trying to make?’ he thought as he noticed the way Potter's face flushed and hears the soft breaths escaping those red and supple lips, his eyes dilated as he was overcome with the rush of a heat.

"Potter! Do you have any heat suppressants?" Severus asks as he moves away attempting to create distance between the two of them. He walks into his stores to look for some and try to keep the thoughts of pinning the boy to the nearest surface and fucking him into mindless ecstasy out of his mind.

"N-no. I ran out yesterday and Ma-madame Pomfrey said she would give me some tomorrow b-because she was o-out of stock." Harry replies , understanding the situation  he  begins to back away from the tall and very dominant Alpha that his professor was, almost reluctantly.

Severus cursed  when he remembers that he was supposed to be brewing the heat suppressants tonight as earlier this week there were a few students who had surprisingly presented as an Omega and their stock was quickly depleted. 

He wondered why he seemed to be so strongly affected by Potter's scent. It was well-known through the entire school that despite being an Alpha , every Omega that had presented during Severus’ career was safe with him because he had never been affected by their scents, finding it far too sickeningly sweet. 

He laughed dryly  when he realizes why , thinking just how fucked up his life was to be given a mate  two decades his junior.

The son of his ex-best friend and most hated tormentor.

A student.

And someone  who would  ** never  ** want him. 

Mentally, Severus began to map out how quickly he could move to take Potter to the infirmary and prevent himself from claiming the Omega when a whimper echoed through the room and he whipped around to look at Potter.

He was on the floor, sitting on his feet with his hands gripping his thighs from between his spread knees. He was panting now and shuddering every few minutes, staring at his professor pleadingly, his glasses skewed and  perched precariously on his nose. His teeth gnawing on his lower lip as he tried to stop sounds from escaping but failed. Harry whimpered again, a needy sound that further enticed the Alpha who was looking at him like he was prey. Their eyes locked.

"Alpha~ Please." Harry whined and Severus suddenly found himself standing in front of his student who had sat up on his knees and straightened his back as the Alpha approached.

Severus reached out a hand and cupped Pot-no Harry, Harry's cheek. 

His thumb caressing the boy’s lips and he groaned as the small pink tongue peeked out to lick as ruby lips wrapped around his finger, suckling. Throwing caution to the wind, Severus picked up the small boy, slammed him against the nearest wall and kissed him, his glasses knocked unnoticed to the floor. The Omega mewled in pleasant shock and began to kiss back. 

There was no fight as Harry happily submitted to his Alpha who growled in pleasure as he devoured the sweet limpet hanging onto him. He maneuvered his tongue inside Harry's mouth, mapping out every crevice and tasting treacle tart, Harry's favorite dessert - he filed that thought away for later. He pulled away to kiss at the bronze neck, marking his way down and rewarding the Omega with nips when he bared his neck, his body deliciously pinned under the Alpha as he panted and moaned in pleasure.

"Omega? Tell me how many Alphas have touched you?" Severus asked as kissed Harry all over.

"No one Alpha. Only you Alpha, my Alpha. Only you," Harry replied and Severus groaned in the knowledge that he would be the only one to touch the limpet like this.  ** Only him ** . There was no way he would let him go now.

"Please, please, please Alpha. Want you. Touch me please." the Omega pleaded,  rubbing his body  against the Alpha.

Knowing that they would not be leaving anytime soon Severus pulled away slightly, causing Harry to whine in protest but he was gently shushed as Severus waved his wand and placed silencing charms and locking the room with wards to prevent anyone from  entering before he moved them away from the walls and towards his desk. Harry peppered his neck with kisses and kitten licks as he walked.

He laid him down on his empty desk and then paused as he stared at the Omega. Harry was the epitome of debauchery and that was all because of him, his inner Alpha gloated. A whine snapped him out of his reverie, and he kissed Harry in apology. He began to pick at Harry's clothes, removing layer by layer until the Omega was completely naked and when he looked down, he stilled. Then growled in anger at what he saw, scars littering the expanse of Harry's torso. He was so thin you could see his ribs poking out.

"Who marked you Omega?" he growled in anger. Making the Omega whimper in fear and shame, he knew he was ugly and now his Alpha was going to reject him because of his scars.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me Alpha," Harry cried, covering his face with his arms.

Severus' anger was quickly deflated as he looked down at his distressed Omega. He moved forward, covering the lithe body with his own and he nuzzled Harry's neck pulling away the arms that covered his face.

"Hush Omega, I am not angry at you. I am angry at the one who has hurt you. I will not leave you Little One, you are mine," he said possessively, "I am the only one who can mark your skin. You belong to me. Do you understand Harry? I will not be letting you go."

Harry sniffled and nodded looking up to his Alpha gratefully. Making up his mind, he bared his neck and relaxed until his body went limp. A sign of total submission as he offered himself to his Alpha, and Severus smiled, his hands coming up to rub against the Omega’s sides in comfort.

"Are you sure Harry? You know if I do this, there is no going back," Severus asked, uncertainty creeping in his tone. Harry was young, there were plenty of other Alphas who would be a better match for him, although just thinking of another Alpha touching what was his made his blood boil. Their history was complex and a life of mateship with him of all people would not be easy.

"Please? Wanted you for so long. Please Alpha? Mark me? Make me yours," Harry replied.

Severus stared, trying to gauge how much of that was really Harry and if it was the heat talking but he only saw the determined stare of the Gryffindor he  knew, and his chest tightened in anticipation. 

He kissed Harry and lowered his head to the offered neck, nuzzling the mating gland he kissed and licked it, making Harry squirm. His hands began to trail downwards, caressing every part of Harry and eventually cupping his  arse . He mouthed at the gland, his fingers gently probing the puckering hole that was dripping with slick, before biting down hard, drawing blood and marking him. Harry screamed and he arched as pleasure thrummed through his body and he came, his vision whiting out in overwhelming pleasure as he painted their chests with his cum. He barely registered the fingers that were pumping into his tight hole as he shivered and twitched from his intense orgasm. 

Severus pulled away, licking at the wound before capturing Harry's lips in a heated kiss as he now pumped three fingers into his mate, then he slipped another finger in, moaning at the tightness of Harry's  arse . He began to trail kisses down to Harry's chest where he latched onto a pebbled nub and began to lick and suck then moving to the other. Harry gripped onto his hair and bucked his hips against the fingers inside him, urging his Alpha for more. Severus then pulled out his fingers and pulled away from Harry, straightening up as he began to undress. Impatiently, the Omega waved his hand, and the Alpha’s clothes were gone. Shocked and a little turned on at the blatant display of wordless and wandless magic Severus smirked and grabbed his neglected cock, stroking as he stared hungrily at the Omega.

Harry moaned at the sight, his Alpha was huge, he was sure that that cock would split him  open, and he felt more slick drip from his  arse . He  hurriedly  turned over onto his stomach and raised his hips, presenting for his Alpha who groaned appreciatively. Two large hands cupped his  arse and spread his cheeks to show his twitching hole and  he held his breath in anticipation. 

He squeaked when he felt his Alpha lap at his crack, sucking his hole before straightening his tongue and plunging it in. Harry moaned and bucked, pressing his  arse against the turgid muscle. Severus groaned as he tasted Harry sweetness, he continued to suck until Harry was an incoherent, moaning mess. Impatient, Severus stood and aligned his cock with the winking entrance and slowly sunk in, moaning at the tight heat. As soon as the head popped past the rim, he slammed inside in one hard thrust making his Omega scream in pleasure. He paused, giving Harry time to adjust but the needy little thing didn't seem to be in pain as he pushed back against the Alpha as if trying to get more of his cock inside. Severus began to move his hips, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in. Harry moaned and he gripped the edge of the desk as he was fucked by his Alpha.

"Mnh~ Ahn~ More Alpha! Need more. Need your knot! Yes!" Harry moaned.

Severus responded with thrusting harder, angling his hips until Harry screamed. 'Found it,' he thought triumphantly, as he rammed his cock against Harry’s prostate, making him wail and he proceeded to fuck his Omega within an inch of his life.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Harry began to doze off as he leaned against his mate, who had his arms around him, and he sighed contentedly. He felt so safe in his Alpha's embrace and he want to stay seated on his lap forever, especially with that wonderful cock up his  arse filling him up. He shifted slightly, moaning as the knot tugged on his rim, while he hugged Severus' left arm and nuzzled against the surprisingly thick-muscled bicep. 

The Alpha chuckled and with his right hand he cupped Harry's face and rubbed his thumb on the flushed cheek. After a few  minutes, his knot deflated and he shifted his mate into a bridal carry, uncaring of their perpetual nakedness, as he made his way into his office and through a door connected to his personal quarters, passing the sitting  room, and going straight to the bedroom. He laid his dozing mate down on the bed and stared appreciatively at the sight of that beautiful body on his sheets, but then the scars littering his frame caused anger to wash over him. 

He shook his head as he realized he had some things to do before he could join his Harry and question him about it. He tucked Harry in before getting dressed, he left a note in case his Omega woke up before he could return. He walked to the common room and snapped his fingers and his personal house elf popped in.

"What can Kippy be doing for Master Severus?" 

"Kippy, please clean up my classroom and bring my mate's belongings here. And prepare some light snacks and drink for later," Severus ordered.

"Yes Master. Kippy be doing as ordered and making Master Mate Harry Potter comfy." the elf replied eagerly.  All the Hogwarts house elves loved Harry, he would often visit them in the kitchens when he missed meals and he treated them kindly which is why they were always eager to serve him.

Nodding, Severus dismissed the elf and  continued out the door . His first stop was the infirmary, where despite the late time he was sure Poppy would still be awake and bustling about. Speed walking through the halls - because no, Severus Snape did not run - he arrived at the infirmary and went straight for the  mediwitch .

"Oh Severus, is everything alright? It is not every day I see you willingly come here and so late at night," the matron teased as the dour man approached.

"Everything is fine Poppy. I have come to inform you that something has come up and I will not be able to supply you any heat suppressants for the next few days. You should order some from St. Mungos which, although lower in quality, should be sufficient enough to prevent any unforeseen accidents while I am otherwise occupied," Severus stated simply.

Poppy nodded and waved after him as the man left after saying his part. She headed off to bed and decided to do just as he suggested come morning, knowing better then to ignore his advice.

Severus quickly walked through the halls, feeling restless  that he left his mate alone and in heat, unprotected. He arrived at his destination and knocked on the door, waiting only a moment before it was opened. Minerva stood in her robes and raised an eyebrow at the unusual sight of the potions master before her.

"Severus, were we supposed to meet tonight?" Minerva questioned; they usually scheduled their meetings for a cuppa.

"No Minerva, I came here to tell you that I will be unable to conduct my classes on Monday and Tuesday due to a personal matter," Severus replied.

Minerva raised an eyebrow in question, but Severus did not specify. They stood there for a moment in a standoff as they stared each other down until Severus sighed in defeat, knowing that she would find out sooner than later and that she would definitely curse him if she found out from another source. Besides, any ally he could have would be greatly appreciated considering the flock that surrounded Harry would not be happy with him as a mate  for the Golden Boy. Looking around and making sure there was no other wayward presence he threw up a quick  Muffliato , making Minerva tense and on guard.

"Harry Potter is my mate and due to an incident with a botched potion he is in heat and currently in my quarters. I will answer any questions later, for now I would very much like to return to my mate. Do not tell anyone else," Severus smirked as he saw his usually stoic colleague's jaw drop in surprise.

"C-congratulations Severus. Although unexpected, I am happy for you both. Go on ahead back to your mate. I will take care of your classes in the meantime," Minerva replied after a moment.

He nodded in thanks, with Albus currently  gone  from Hogwarts , Minerva had taken up the mantle of managing the school quite quickly which was fortunate. He did not want to think about Albus' reaction to the mating of his Golden Boy. Swiftly turning, Severus dismantled the charm and walked speedily back to his quarters.

He arrived at the portrait, quickly muttering the password he entered and walked straight into the bedroom where he  froze  at the view that awaited him. 

Harry was laid down with his back arched as one hand pumped his cock and the other was busy thrusting two fingers in his  arse , dripping with slick and the Alpha’s cum. He was moaning in complaint, plead ing for his Alpha. The Omega's scent washed over Severus and his cock jumped to attention, with a wave of his wand he vanished his own clothes. Dropping his wand to his bedside table he grabbed his mate's hands and lifted it up above his head before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. 

Harry moaned happily and kissed back fervently, rutting against the hard planes of his Alpha's body. With a flick of his wrist Harry's hands were tied with invisible bonds and Severus began to kiss his way down on the lithe form of his mate, nibbling and marking every part of him until he was panting and keening for more, he then pulled away and sat up.

" ** Present Omega, ** " he ordered using his Alpha Voice.

Harry then rolled over to do as his Alpha ordered, raising his hips, and displaying his  arse and wiggling it, hoping to entice the Alpha to just fuck him already. A squeak escaped him as a hand smacked his  arse in retaliation, then moaned as it was caressed sweetly. 

Severus used one hand to spread the cheek while the other trailed down to the cock that was hanging between two bronze thighs. He began to pump the cock softly, barely gripping the organ while his fingers began to probe the pink nub winking at him. He pushed two fingers in with little effort and began to push the cum and slick flowing out back in. He leaned forward and began to thrust his tongue in with his fingers, lapping at their combined essence. 

Harry was moaning and babbling incoherently, gyrating his hips forward against the hand on his cock and then back on the finger and tongue probing his entrance, he could feel the impending orgasm and began to struggle as he urged his Alpha for more. 

Finally,  Severus pulled away and then he grabbed slender hips and lined up his engorged cock against the dripping hole of his Omega and he slid in slowly until he bottomed out. His hips pressed against the bubbled arse; Harry keened blissfully as he was once more filled. Severus did not wait this time, he simpl y pulled back before snapping his hips forward fucking his mate into the mattress until his knot grew.

Harry mewled, his hands gripping the bindings on his wrist and he buried his face into a pillow to silence his moans. But Severus would have none of that, his right hand gripped soft and dark locks as he pulled Harry's head up, his back arched almost painfully.

"Do not hide from me Omega. Let your Alpha hear your screams. Beg for your Alpha," Severus ordered as he fucked harder into Harry making him scream in ecstasy.

"Oh please, please, please Alpha! Need you, need you, need - oh, yes! More! Ahn~" Harry moaned, until he could do nothing more than whine and whimper, his pleasure-addled brain registering nothing but his Alpha's cock pounding into his tight needy hole.

Severus groaned and then leaned forward to nip and bite at every part of Harry he could. He licked and mapped the scars and sucked a mark on each one he could see, overwriting the marks someone else made on his Omega. He leaned forward and turned Harry's head to the side, smashing their lips together, he delved his tongue into the sweet mouth and devoured him and Harry could do nothing more than open his mouth willingly to his Alpha. 

Severus pulled away from the kiss and with one last thrust he slammed his knot inside. Harry came with a scream, his cock spurting his seed into the sheets as h is  arse tightened around Severus’ cock milking his  Alpha, then everything went dark. Severus laid down on his side bringing Harry down with him, wrapping his arms securely around his mate's waist, he buried his nose into the dark curls and inhaled  his Omega’s sweet scent.

When Harry finally regained awareness Severus' knot had already deflated but his cock remained inside him, much to his pleasure and his wrists were untied. He sighed contentedly and snuggled back against the firm body behind him and then a giggle left his lips as Severus placed soft kisses on his bare shoulder and then up his neck where he was promptly scented, and he purred. But then the sweet, tender moment was broken when his stomach grumbled loudly, and he blushed as Severus chuckled.

"It seems my little mate worked up quite the appetite," Severus said, as he sat up and placed Harry on his lap without disconnecting from  each other .

With a snap of his fingers a tray appeared before them with a plate of fruit slices and crackers along with two cups of pumpkin juice. Harry reached for a strawberry but was gently pulled back by his Alpha who took it and began to feed him. Blushing Harry gingerly ate all that was offered to him and happily took some fruits to feed  his Alpha too, much to Severus' amusement. When they were both full their tray was promptly taken away and Severus settled on the bed with his back propped against the headboard. His fingers combing through Harry's hair as he thought about how they would proceed. He knew they needed to talk but he did not want to destroy the peace that settled between them.

"Alpha?" a meek voice sounded, and he turned towards the Omega. 

"Yes Harry?" 

"I'm in heat, right? But why do I feel... different?" Harry asked, not quite sure how to describe it.

"This heat you are experiencing is called a forced heat. It is significantly different than your normal heat, the symptoms of which are greatly reduced. As such you will find yourself to be much more lucid than your usual heat and the reprieves will be longer and more in between .  Also, unlike your usual heats you will not be able to  get pregnant. " Severus responded, quickly  reverting to his professor mode.

"Oh, okay, " Harry said as he nuzzled into Severus' neck, ignoring the slight constricting of his chest at the thought of not being pregnant as he melted against his body as the spicy scent of herbs and sandalwood carried over him.

"Harry," Severus started hesitantly, "Will you tell me about your scars?" 

Harry stiffened above him, "... Do I have to?"

Severus' heart broke at the fear in his voice and the distressed scent of his Omega almost made him want to discontinue, but he needed to know.

"Yes, I need to know, love."

Harry smiled at the endearment before taking a deep breath.

"My relatives... They don't like me... And they don't like anything to do with magic. When I started performing accidental magic, they began to think that maybe they could stop it, stop me... They thought that t-they could b-b-beat the magic o-out of m-me," Harry sobbed. “Uncle Vernon decided that I needed to be disciplined so that I wouldn’t do anything freaky.” Severus held the sniffling limpet tighter and reigned in his anger in favor of comforting his mate.

"Why did you not tell anyone?" Severus asked gently. 

"Dumbledore knows," Harry replied, and Severus froze, "I told him my first year and begged him to let me stay at Hogwarts during summer every year until third year, but he kept sending me back. He said it was normal for relatives to discipline me, that it was normal for them to be heavy handed at times especially with young rebellious boys."

Severus growled in anger and then peppered Harry with kisses when he whimpered fearfully.

"You. Will. Never. Go. Back. There," Severus said kissing Harry, "You are MINE, do you understand? They will never touch you again!" growling possessively he captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss and plundered his mouth. Harry could only moan as he was laid down, clinging to Severus. Happily, he submitted to his Alpha, safe in the knowledge that he wasn't being abandoned and that his Alpha would protect him. 

All the while Severus was concocting plans to quietly make the people who harmed his Omega disappear and confront Albus about Harry's living situation. But for now, he ha d a mate to comfort, and he continued to kiss and caress every part of Harry until he was nothing more than a melted puddle of goo.


End file.
